


Урок первый

by Halena



Series: Code name: Obscurus [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, PWP without Porn, Romance, Scars, Slow Build, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют обернулся, но никого не увидел; занавес выскользнул из руки, качнулся, погасив скудный свет ночного неба. Ньют присмотрелся — и оцепенел. Темнота шевелилась.





	Урок первый

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: фетишизация шрамов, персонаж с психологическими проблемами, немного юста.

Позже Ньют говорил себе, что следовало заметить неладное. Он всегда полагался на свою профессиональную наблюдательность, которая вполне себя оправдывала при работе с животными — но для общения с человеком её одной оказалось недостаточно. Насколько можно было заметить, Криденс держался спокойно и на все перемены отзывался сдержанно; порой он становился очень тихим, словно ускользал куда-то, однако на прямой вопрос неизменно отвечал, что всё в порядке. Причин не верить этим словам Ньют не видел.

Он ошибался.

Он поднялся из чемодана ближе к полуночи. По комнате разливалась душная густая темнота, хотя Ньют оставлял перед уходом зажжённые лампы. Сдвинув протянутый вдоль стены занавес, он приоткрыл одну из створок высокого окна и выглянул в безлунную ночь. Гостиница располагалась на окраине города, и окна выходили на дорогу, ведущую к набережной; вдалеке виднелись портовые огни.

За спиной зашуршало. Уловив шаги, Ньют обернулся, но никого не увидел; что-то толкнуло его в грудь, от неожиданности он отступил и наткнулся на стену. Занавес выскользнул из руки, качнулся, погасив скудный свет ночного неба. Ньют присмотрелся — и оцепенел. Темнота шевелилась.

— Криденс, — позвал он, лихорадочно размышляя, что могло подтолкнуть к внезапному срыву. Никаких видимых причин для этого не было. — Ты меня слышишь?

По рукам прогулялся ветер, ласково тронул лицо. Тьма заклубилась, стала стекаться в центр комнаты, уплотняясь, и в ней проявился человек. Пару секунд он стоял на месте, затем, не поднимая головы, шагнул к Ньюту. Тьма, которая на глазах обретала отчётливо различимую — узнаваемую — форму, охотно двинулась вместе с ним.

— Криденс, — попытался Ньют снова, — посмотри на меня. Ты же знаешь, я хочу помочь.

Тот не отреагировал, сделал ещё шаг и остановился, словно задумался. Ньют медленно вдохнул. Он понимал, что находится в смертельной опасности, но зрелище было великолепным, завораживающим и лишь потом — ужасающим. Вблизи обскур выглядел как полуистлевшее полотно угольного цвета; рваные края развевались над плечами Криденса, словно за его спиной висел дементор. Казалось, когтистая серая лапа вот-вот протянется из сгустка темноты, клубящегося вокруг сутуловатой фигуры.

— Прости меня, — голос Криденса был ломким, каким-то полупрозрачным, как полотна обскура. В последний раз Ньют слышал его таким, когда перевозил мальчика через океан. Забившись в угол хижины в чемодане, Криденс односложно отвечал на все вопросы и пугливо поглядывал на работающего Ньюта. Выманить его удалось не сразу, но постепенно он пришёл в себя, начал интересоваться окружающим миром, старался общаться открыто, и Ньют после всех усилий немного расслабился — видимо, зря.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, наклоняя голову и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Криденсу. Тот смотрел в пол. — Чем я могу помочь?

Дёрнувшись, Криденс помотал головой.

— Они были правы, — он почти шептал и сглатывал окончания слов. — Я дурной человек… не человек.

Он перестал дрожать и вдруг распрямился, посмотрел Ньюту в глаза. Тот много раз видел, как сбрасывают маскировку твари и существа, но Криденс менялся сильнее любого зверя: секунда — и перед Ньютом стоял совершенно другой человек. Замедлившийся было обскур снова затрепетал и явно разросся; края распустились махровыми лепестками, и бледное лицо с необъяснимым хищным выражением стало сердцем огромного цветка.

Криденс надвинулся плавным, почти неуловимым движением; “лепестки” колыхнулись у самого лица и расползлись по стене вокруг головы Ньюта, словно стремясь отгородить его от внешнего мира. Казалось, воздух внутри этого кокона стал горячим и вязким; в сгустившихся пыльных сумерках, образованных сущностью, по-прежнему выделялось почти белое лицо с лихорадочно блестящими тёмными глазами. Опасаясь растревожить обскур, Ньют заставил себя стоять на месте.

— Сними рубашку, — прошелестел Криденс, наклоняясь к нему и глядя в лицо снизу вверх, как обычно делал сам Ньют; по плечам пробежали осторожные пальцы.

— Я… — начал Ньют — и осёкся, поняв, что руки Криденса безвольно висят вдоль тела. Обскур трогал тело через одежду, как любопытное животное, потом плавно двинулся по обнажённой коже, рваными лентами оплетая шею — и это касание оказалось не обжигающим, а ласковым и почти приятным. Ньют коротко вздохнул. — Конечно.

Он торопливо выпутался из рукавов. Ленты разошлись дымом, отпустив шею, и свились над головой полотном, похожим на неподвижное торнадо. Чёрный песок клубился вокруг, но не касался лица.

— Повернись, — голос звучал неожиданно спокойно, почти обыденно. От этого делалось жутко.

Ньют послушно повернулся, чуть наклонился, опираясь на стену рукой; устроил голову на сгибе локтя, глядя себе под ноги. Он сомневался, что Криденс в полной мере осознаёт то, что делает — само появление обскура демонстрировало его скверное состояние. Просто чудо, что он всё ещё может полностью контролировать сущность. Ньют отчитал себя за очередную оплошность — следовало уже давно поговорить с Криденсом, чтобы избежать подобной неоднозначной ситуации. Всего-то нужно было сказать…

Пальцы Криденса оказались ледяными — скользнули от поясницы вверх, прошлись по лопатке наискосок. Ньют невольно вздрогнул, но успел подавить рефлекторный порыв отшатнуться, уйти от прикосновения. Чернильная бахрома колыхалась у самых глаз, тянулась к губам; он рискнул повернуть голову, но не увидел ничего, кроме шевелящейся темноты.

— Не двигайся, — шёпот, такой тихий, что впору было решить — показалось. Ньют замер, почти не дыша. Сопротивляться он и не собирался, но не мог придумать, как донести это — в два-три слова уложиться не получалось, однако на большее у Криденса могло не хватить терпения.

Впрочем, и приступать к активным действиям тот не спешил. Пальцы гуляли по спине, кое-где нажимая чуть сильнее; перебирались на плечи, самыми кончиками поглаживая ключицы; бережно прослеживали натянутый струной позвоночник, а после неизменно вычерчивали один и тот же рисунок на правой лопатке. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Ньют понял — Криденс трогает шрамы. Очевидно, это его успокаивало: обскур понемногу рассеивался, сквозь него уже проступал тусклый свет. Рассудив, что достаточно подождать, Ньют расслабленно закрыл глаза.

Жаркий душный кокон ослаб, воздух заметно посвежел, и тонкая пыль материализованной магии больше не ощущалась на коже. В последний раз очертив давно зажившие следы от когтей на лопатке, Криденс накрыл ладонью самый свежий рубец, который благодаря регулярным процедурам ещё имел шансы сгладиться, и прижал плотнее, словно тот мог ускользнуть. После секунд томительного бездействия Ньют приоткрыл глаза, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку — и почти разочарованным. Было неловко признавать это, но осторожные, любопытные прикосновения Криденса и необычное, очень мягкое и неожиданно безопасное касание обскура будоражили — захватывающее ощущение на грани с физическим возбуждением.

Полностью обскур не развеялся — рваные ленты, истлевшие полотна и разреженные клубы песка колыхались на периферии; бахрома, ставшая более светлой, почти пепельной, покачивалась вокруг, как водоросли в воде, порой невесомо касаясь тела. В какой-то момент она вздыбилась и застыла. Криденс вдруг двинулся — прильнул к спине Ньюта, впившись пальцами в плечи, щекой прижался к загривку и лихорадочно зашептал:

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости… Это так скверно…

— Можно мне повернуться? — Ньют искоса глянул через плечо, но увидел лишь растрёпанные вихры и край обскура, шипами и пиками замершего в опасной близости от глаз.

— Я не могу… Не надо, пожалуйста… — Криденс обнял его, порывисто, неосторожно, и сильнее ссутулился, утыкаясь лбом между лопаток. — Я не хотел тебя рассердить.

Ньют потянул руку, которая слишком стиснула рёбра, и, аккуратно отцепив её, переплёл пальцы.

— Я не сержусь. Можно мне посмотреть на тебя?

Криденс отчаянно помотал головой, вжался лицом в спину. Ньют успокаивающе погладил его пальцы.

— Пожалуйста. Я хочу поговорить. И я не буду сердиться и упрекать тебя в чём-либо, обещаю.

Спину согрел долгий выдох; уронив руки, Криденс чуть отступил. Обскур, однако, не шелохнулся, и Ньют поворачивался очень осторожно, следя за неподвижными шипами вокруг. Когда он перевёл взгляд на Криденса, тот дрогнул и попятился, не поднимая глаз.

— Не убегай, — Ньют удержал его, аккуратно обхватив пальцами за плечи. — Сейчас уже поздно прятаться. Можешь мне всё рассказать.

Криденс по-прежнему смотрел в пол и, кажется, не моргал; его лицо было всё ещё бледным, губы стали очень яркими. Резкие черты заострились сильнее, и он выглядел почти гротескно. Ньют уже собирался приступить к уговорам — подобрать бы только слова, — но Криденс вдруг вскинул голову, прямо взглянул на него.

— Я очень хотел их потрогать, — несмотря на явное напряжение, говорил он ровно и уверенно.

— Только потрогать?

Он кивнул, не сводя глаз с лица Ньюта. Пытаясь сформулировать мысль, тот расслабленно прислонился к стене, чтобы показать, что сам убегать не собирается. Криденс как-то обмяк, словно ослабла натянутая внутри пружина, и покосился на руку Ньюта на своём плече.

— С тех самых пор, как я увидел… — тихо сказал он. — Вернее, с тех пор, как ты позволил к себе прикоснуться.

Ньют смешался. Криденс помогал ему обрабатывать рану, пока та не зарубцевалась — но он даже не думал, что это может вызвать такую реакцию. Очередная ошибка.

— Я лишь хотел вновь ощутить их под рукой, — добавил Криденс. — Твои шрамы. Твою кожу. Ничего более.

При всей своей скрытности он мог быть уничтожающе честным. Эта двойственность очаровывала Ньюта. Он осторожно потянул Криденса к себе, и тот поддался, позволяя себя обнять. Обскур наконец пришёл в движение — краем глаза Ньют видел, как ближайшие шипы начинают растекаться крохотными песчаными вихрями. Сцепив руки в замок, чтобы Криденс больше не пытался отодвинуться, он наклонил голову и виновато улыбнулся:

— Нужно было сказать мне, Криденс. Я ведь, кажется, говорил, что ты можешь обращаться ко мне, если понадобится. И обещал не осуждать тебя, помнишь?

Криденс упрямо молчал. Он, похоже, полностью овладел собой и теперь выглядел совершенно обычно — взрослый, серьёзный, немного скованный человек, бросающий настороженные взгляды в ожидании приговора. Невольно поглядывая на змеящиеся вокруг тонкие потоки песка, Ньют любовался броскими чертами лица и длинными густыми ресницами. Обскур почему-то исчезать не торопился, однако это уже не пугало — судя по всему, он не просто следовал тайным желаниям Криденса, но подчинялся его воле. И он мог быть совершенно безопасным — осознав это, Ньют возликовал.

— Я не мог, — сказал вдруг Криденс, заставив его непонимающе нахмуриться. — Я не должен был обращаться с подобными просьбами. Это было бы так… _непристойно_.

Он исподлобья посмотрел на Ньюта, и тот почти с ужасом понял, что это не преувеличение: даже если речь шла о простых прикосновениях, дружеских объятиях — о физическом контакте без всякого сексуального подтекста, — для Криденса это уже граничило со смертным грехом. Но если концепцию, в которой похоть — не более чем сочетание естественных потребностей тела с желанием испытать яркие эмоции — являлась чем-то осуждаемым и запретным, Ньюту с некоторым трудом удалось уложить в голове, то ограничения настолько жёсткие были выше его понимания.

— Вовсе нет, — вырвалось у него. — Это совершенно нормально.

Взгляд Криденса стал скептическим.

— Послушай… — Ньют вдруг понял, что слишком устал для философских дискуссий. К тому же, красноречие никогда не являлось его сильной стороной; возможно, продемонстрировать свои убеждения на практике — ненавязчиво, постепенно — будет более действенно, чем пытаться облечь их в слова прямо сейчас. — Я не хочу спорить. Просто знай — я тебе разрешаю прикасаться ко мне. В любой момент и так, как ты захочешь.

Криденс посмотрел на него недобро и отвернул голову, уставился в застывшую вокруг песчаную бурю. Ньюта посетила неприятная догадка; поколебавшись, он добавил:

— И не думай, что я это делаю из чувства долга… или из жалости. — Поймав новый обжигающий взгляд, он убедился в своей правоте и продолжил, мягко и чуть смущённо: — Вообще-то мне нравятся прикосновения, объятия… И ты мне приятен. — Он не рискнул выразиться откровеннее, чтобы не смутить Криденса — любое одобрительное высказывание тот встречал с недоверием, а на попытку сделать комплимент мог ответить настоящим испугом. Ньют только недавно нащупал грань, за которой начинались сложности, и сейчас переступать её явно не стоило. — Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты чаще ко мне прикасался. И если бы я знал, что ты тоже этого хочешь, то сказал бы об этом уже давно.

Пока он говорил, недоверие на лице Криденса медленно таяло; он даже немного расслабился и теперь ловил каждое слово с каким-то странным интересом. Обскур ещё поредел, через теряющие форму полотна можно было разглядеть обстановку номера; одиноко мерцала настольная лампа, остальные не горели — видимо, расползаясь по комнате, магия их погасила. Ньют осторожно приблизил лицо к лицу, с удовольствием отметив, что Криденс не пытается отстраниться, и неторопливо произнёс:

— Нет ничего непристойного в том, чтобы прикасаться друг к другу по взаимному желанию. Я в этом уверен. И если ты захочешь, я…

Криденс вдруг вскинул руки и обхватил его, порывисто стиснул, зарываясь лицом в плечо. Одновременно с этим обскур хлынул потоками пыли, схлопнулся, как гигантская пасть; уцелевшие шипы впились в бока и в спину. Ньют сдавленно вскрикнул и сжал зубы. Обскур по-прежнему не обжигал, но ощущался абсолютно материальным, острия вонзались в тело с силой, мешая дышать.

— Ты не мог бы… — с трудом выдавил Ньют, стараясь не шевелиться — от малейшего движения “пасть” смыкалась плотнее, и он бы не удивился, почувствовав сочащуюся из ран кровь. Синяки, по крайней мере, точно останутся. — Ты не мог бы убрать его?

Виновато на него посмотрев, Криденс опустил голову; руки безвольно упали. На одно мгновение его глаза стали белыми, и Ньюту показалось, что всё кончено — сущность взметнётся ревущим потоком чистой ярости и поглотит обоих. Обскур, однако, плавно колыхнулся, шипы ослабли и растаяли, а затем вся ещё видимая глазом масса обволокла Криденса, по рукам стекая к полу — и медленно втянулась в тело.

— Прости, — сказал Криденс, вновь поднимая глаза — блестящие, совершенно человеческие, — это случайность.

— Не извиняйся. — Ньют потёр особенно ярко пульсирующий след на боку и машинально глянул на руку; рёбра ныли, но следов крови на пальцах не было. — Я же сказал, что не сержусь. Однако не буду скрывать — это было неприятно. — Заметив, что Криденс начинает съёживаться, он торопливо добавил: — Но не более. Каким образом ты… ограничил воздействие? Я предполагал, что обскур, которым сознательно управляют, может быть безопасным, но…

Поняв, что едва не сказал лишнего, он велел себе замолчать — озвучить свои сомнения будет неосмотрительно.

Криденс недоумевающе нахмурился; это придавало ему обиженный и почему-то немного забавный вид.

— Я не хотел тебе навредить, — он сказал это, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Только и всего. Он отзывается на мои желания, ты же знаешь.

Ньют неловко улыбнулся, не зная, как ещё выразить свою благодарность. Криденс всё ещё стоял очень близко, и Ньют бережно погладил его по щеке, потом спросил, старательно сдерживая дрожь:

— И ты можешь контролировать форму, которую он принимает?

К его разочарованию, Криденс покачал головой:

— Движется он самостоятельно, я не направляю магию усилием воли, как ты мог решить. — Он вдруг задумался и после паузы признал: — На самом деле, я ведь не пробовал это делать. Мне было достаточно того, что он подчиняется в целом.

Ньют снова обнял его, осторожно прижался, заглядывая в лицо. Тело Криденса было хорошо осязаемым и по-человечески тёплым.

— Думаю, пока обойдёмся без обскура. — Ньют наклонил голову, почти коснувшись губами щеки; Криденс на него покосился с неопределённым интересом, но противиться не стал. — В общении, я имею в виду. Возможно, тебе стоит попрактиковаться в управлении обскуром, коль скоро он может быть контролируемым и безопасным. Мы можем уехать в какое-нибудь безлюдное место, чтобы у тебя появилась свобода действий…

— Это возможно? — спросил Криденс странным тоном, будто бы жадным — голос даже задрожал от нетерпения. — Ты правда это устроишь?

— Конечно. — Ньют ещё чуть наклонил голову и прислонился лбом к его виску. — Скроемся на какое-то время… надо выбрать подходящее место. Я продолжу работу и вплотную займусь книгой, а ты будешь учиться управлять обскуром и одновременно осваивать колдовство — не думай, что я позволю тебе забросить занятия, — он насмешливо улыбнулся, и губы Криденса дрогнули, наконец-то слегка изогнулись в подобии ответной улыбки. — Там посмотрим, какой метод окажется более действенным.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Криденс и закрыл глаза, ощутимо расслабившись. Обнимать его было очень приятно.

— Знаешь, — осторожно попробовал Ньют снова, — я не буду возражать против… более откровенных прикосновений. Если ты этого пожелаешь.

Он ожидал упрямого молчания или протестов, включающих очередные упоминания непристойности, запретов и грехов, ссылки на священные тексты и постулаты, которые для самого Ньюта не имели значения. Он бы не удивился, услышав и категоричный отказ. Вместо этого Криденс деликатно тронул его локоть, словно не осмелился снова обнять в ответ, и еле слышно произнёс:

— Я ведь… совсем ничего не умею.

Определённо, он умел удивлять.

— Это поправимо, — мягко ответил Ньют, невольно подумав, что отсутствие опыта станет наименьшей проблемой из всех. — Я научу… если захочешь, конечно.

Отодвинувшись, так что пришлось разомкнуть руки, Криденс оценивающе на него посмотрел. Ньют терпеливо ждал, стараясь не выдать своего волнения; он понимал, что вердикт будет зависеть от того, насколько Криденс ему доверяет.

— Я подумаю, — наконец пообещал тот.

Его лицо было спокойным и сосредоточенным, без тени сомнения, и Ньют сказал себе, что это лучше, чем отрицательный ответ. Криденс ко всему подходил весьма серьёзно, и, вероятно, ему действительно требовалось время на раздумья.

Или же это был удобный предлог, позволяющий не озвучивать окончательное решение. С течением времени Ньют всё больше склонялся к этому варианту. С того разговора прошло несколько недель, позади остались крупные города и множество деревушек мал мала меньше — Ньют бросил считать после первого десятка, — но ничего существенного не происходило. Обскур больше не показывался ему на глаза. Порой Ньют ощущал нечто незримое рядом, беспричинное колебание воздуха под рукой или возле лица — но с тем же успехом это мог быть обман чувств, ощущение сродни пугающей иллюзии, будто за спиной кто-то стоит.

Сам Криденс с удивительным спокойствием принял новые особенности отношений; он позволял себя обнимать, прикасаться в знак поддержки и одобрения, а если Ньют в его присутствии раздевался, например, готовясь ко сну, всегда с неизменным любопытством трогал шрамы — казалось, он просто не может от этого удержаться — и, как тогда, прижимался к спине, укладывал голову на плечо и долго не отпускал. Но не более. Для человека, столь очевидно нуждающегося в телесной близости, он с поразительной точностью держался черты, за которой прикосновения приобрели бы явную сексуальную окраску. Он был крайне осторожен.

Иногда это становилось мучительно.

В конце концов Ньют нашёл то, что искал — маленький и с виду заброшенный домик на побережье, где жил какое-то время, пытаясь увидеть местных русалок. На деле русалки, как и другие волшебные создания, здесь не водились — его обманули легенды маглов; здесь вообще не было никого, кроме рыбы и крабов, на мили вокруг. Самое подходящее место, чтобы выпускать обскур.

Обстановка внутри, переделанная Ньютом для собственного удобства, сохранилась с того времени; понадобилось лишь немного подновить чары. Теперь он мог спокойно работать, систематизируя свои записи и подправляя готовые статьи, а в оставшееся время помогать Криденсу с занятиями. Днём тот обычно бродил по берегу, вечером же составлял компанию Ньюту; иногда он отчитывался об успехах в управлении обскуром, и Ньют, сверяясь со своим дневником, с восторгом отмечал заметный прогресс. Ещё немного, и он вновь сможет увидеть обскур вблизи, прикоснуться к нему — теперь уже без опаски.

Однажды вечером Криденс принёс с прогулки охапку сухого плавника и попросил разжечь в камине настоящий огонь вместо волшебного пламени. Погода стояла ветреная, так что обточенные водой деревянные обломки вспыхнули и разгорелись моментально. Передвинув кресло поближе к камину, Криденс зачарованно следил за танцующими рыжими языками. Ньют, устроившийся у дальней стены, украдкой поглядывал на него, рассеянно листая книгу. Накануне он закончил раздел, посвящённый обскурам — слишком много подробностей, издательство вряд ли пропустит их в полном объёме, — и теперь все его мысли занимал носитель… личность носителя. Криденс привлекал его, и сейчас, когда жизнь постепенно вошла в колею, Ньют уже мог себе в этом признаться без стеснения; однако Криденсу, очевидно, подобное отношение вовсе не требовалось. Разумеется, Ньют мог действовать настойчивее, чтобы добиться своего — но не сейчас. Не с этим человеком.

Он опустил взгляд на очередную страницу и неожиданно для себя зачитался; магловские истории порой весьма забавно отражали реальность магмира. Увлечённый, он не сразу заметил, что в комнате что-то изменилось, и повернул голову, лишь увидев краем глаза движение. Криденс сидел на диване рядом с ним, подобрав ногу, будто намеренно пытаясь отзеркалить позу, и протягивал руку, очень медленно — возможно, не хотел напугать резким жестом.

Ньют замер. Пальцы коснулись его щеки, невесомо, едва ли не легче пыльных полотен обскура; поднялись к виску, проследили краешек уха и всё так же легко спустились по шее к ключице. Огонь в камине уже догорел, и в отсветах тлеющих углей лицо Криденса было маской, за которой тускло блестели глаза. Едва дыша, Ньют подтолкнул крохотный шар света, который машинально создал, когда в комнате потемнело; тот плавно поднялся от книги вверх и завис над головами.

— Я хочу попробовать, — негромко сказал Криденс, наклоняясь ближе. Его рука скользила теперь по плечу Ньюта; лицо, обрисованное мягким золотистым светом, оказалось спокойным и даже расслабленным. — Как ты предлагал… более откровенно.

— Уверен? — спросил Ньют. Внезапная хрипотца в собственном голосе смутила бы его в другое время, но сейчас его полностью захватило напряжение момента.

Криденс кивнул и придвинулся.

— Научи меня.

Дрожь прошла. Улыбнувшись, Ньют неторопливо закрыл книгу и опустил её на пол, потом отогнал шар ещё выше, чтобы тот не мешался. Криденс ждал; его волнение выдавали только небрежные мазки румянца на скулах. Он не дрогнул и не отстранился, когда Ньют в свою очередь склонился к нему, почти коснувшись губами губ. Румянец стал ярче. По-прежнему улыбаясь, Ньют произнёс:

— Урок первый.


End file.
